


Life debt Series [podfic]

by Carpe_History, imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Life Debt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of the Life Debt series </p><p>Chewbacca decides to make sure that Poe Dameron understands his responsibilities to Finn. Rey helps. Poe honestly thought blowing up Starkiller Base was going to be the most terrifying thing to happen to him this week.</p><p>AND!<br/>In which Finn wakes up, finds his feet in the Resistance, and learns that Poe owes him a life debt. And Poe pines a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unnecessarily Intimidating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393433) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



 

This is a podfic of the Life Debt Series by Imaginary_golux

Both Payment in Full and Unnecessarily Intimidating!! 

I hope you all Enjoy!!

and im on [tumblr](http://asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon.tumblr.com/)  


[Life debt](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/574se6ttu5qdi/life_debt)


	2. Chapter 2

and here is part three of the life debt series. Sorry it wasn't out sooner but i just moved and life has been crazy!

[All debts are paid ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8mxq8wbfxbg38ia/All_Debts_Are_Paid.mp3) 

as always im on [tumblr](http://asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
